wargame_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
NATO
Founded in 1949, at the end of World War 2, the North Atlantic Treaty Organization, or NATO, had been preparing Western Europe to face an eventual Soviet attack. When all-out war began at last, the forces of the United States, France, the UK, and FRG assumed the first line of defense. The nations of Canada, Sweden, Norway, and Denmark later joined to ensure the defense of Scandinavia. In Wargame: Red Dragon, NATO forces are named as BLUFOR, recognizing allies such as Japan and South Korea which were not actually part of NATO. The military forces of all NATO's members are following their own country's guidelines, and each nation has their own distinct strengths and weaknesses. Nevertheless, as they are all fighting under the same flag, you are free to build your own army as an international melting pot, in order to compensate for their weaknesses and reinforce their strengths. Notable Member Countries * USA: The United States Army has proficiency in nearly every unit category, they have powerful yet accurate Abrams tanks, very strong special forces, capable basic infantry, and an advanced air wing. The only drawback is the cost of their units. * France: France's combat doctrines have been forged in the constant colonial wars of the 50's and 60's, giving priority to light units. French vehicles are both accurate and fast but very fragile. They are at their best performing fast strikes, ambushes and hit-and-run tactics, but shouldn't be in head-on engagements. * United Kingdom: British tanks are heavily armed, heavily armored, and slow moving, the Challenger I is the most heavily armoured tank within the game. In addition, the UK also has fine infantry, and very fast transports like the Spartan APC. * West Germany: Equipped with downgraded modified US military vehicles, and lended equipment by its European neighbors, the Bundswehr has excellent heavily armored infantry and tanks, the Leopard 2 is a very deadly piece of equipment when supported by dreadful Panzergrenadieren. * Canada: Having to be rapidly deployed to Europe from North America, Canadian forces rely more on their robust infantry and anti-tank equipment than on their armored division, which is generally made up of older equipment than that its enemy and allied counterparts. More comfortable in a defensive rather than an offensive strategy, Canadian troops have a good infantry capability, thanks to their land and airborne transport, which is among the fastest transport in the game. * Denmark: With a National Guard twice the size of their regular army, Danish forces are built around light task forces. Mainly under threat from Polish airborne and amphibious assault troops, they rely on strong infantry, as well as armored and armed reconnaissance vehicles and many light vehicles and anti-tank helicopters capable of quickly repelling invaders. * Norway: The main target in any Soviet offensive in Scandinavia, the Norwegian army - like the Canadian forces - deploys formidable infantry. Specialized in close combat, Norwegian troops are responsible for containing enemy advances and inflicting maximum damage to enemy troops, in order to give other NATO member states enough time to send reinforcements. They can also rely on a modern and flexible air force that was modernized at the beginning of the 80s with American aid. * Netherlands: One of the richest economies in the Europe, Dutch government used this advantage to the fullest extent, equipping their armed forces with the most technologically advanced weapons available. As a result, despite being a small country, Netherlands maintains a professional, well-trained and equipped military, equipped with the best technology obtained from Germany, France and United States in addition to some locally produced weapons. Allies * Sweden: Theoretically neutral, Cold War Sweden leans heavily towards NATO and considers the Warsaw Pact its only real threat. As a result, its armored divisions are capable of rapidly regrouping to strike the Pact's airborne landings fast and with devastating effect. This mobility-centered approach relies on a strong and efficient air force to support and cover ground operations, to the detriment of scarce ground support troops. * Japan: The Japanese army (JSDF) is a self-defense force which is demonstrated by its philosophy, which favors limited and clinical counter-offensives over deep penetration. Comprised largely of Japanese hardware, the focus is more on equipping vehicles with extremely high-precision optics rather than heavy armor. In the ‘90s however, Japan brought itself up to date with locally-designed weapons on par with those of their Western allies. * South Korea: In an official state of war since 1950, South Korea is a nation armed to the teeth. It has a solid infantry force, particularly marines, and relies more on extensive formations than on significant technical advantages to defeat its enemy in the north. South Korea only began developing a high-tech military industry in the mid ‘80s, producing “home-grown” vehicles to rival those of their American allies. * Australian and New Zealand Army Corps: The “Bad Boys of the Empire” no longer need prove their status as elite troops in the field of infantry combat. Specialists in counter-insurgency, they track, locate and destroy enemy infantry in melee combat, or use a plethora of anti-personnel devices from napalm to a range of modified vehicles to lend the infantry more firepower. Alas, their insularity and expertise in jungle warfare has resulted in a marked weakness in anti-tank combat. * Israel: A country basically born into its existence fighting, Israel so far defended its borders in a region surrounded by enemies. Maintaining a universal conscription system similar to Switzerland, Israel makes up for its limited manpower with technologically advanced weapons and well trained personnel. Israel has a well armed military consisting of powerful American technology, some vehicles captured and modified from Arab enemies from previous wars and some locally-built, well-made weapons. See also * Category:Factions